Honeymoon
by missymay-gypsy
Summary: A sequel to New Beginnings. Jennifer knows that she and Ronon won't be having a traditional honeymoon. Ronon and Jennifer pairing. Fluff.


**Author's Note: a TAG to New Beginnings. Thanks to Nika Dixon again for being a fantastic beta. Thank you to everyone for all your wonderful and encouraging comments.**

* * *

Jennifer still had a smile plastered on her face, reflecting over the past twenty-four hours.

Resting with his back against the headboard, with her back against his front and settled in between his legs, Ronon's arms tightened around her waist when she slightly turned to look up at him.

She was staring at her husband.

 _Husband!_

The most handsome, sought after man on Atlantis was her, little old Jennifer Keller from Chippewa Falls Wisconsin, husband.

Her life mate.

The man she was bonded to.

Now that they were married legally on Earth it made things seem more official, having already completed Satedan bonding rituals months prior. The now legal documents also kept the few women who believed he technically wasn't married in their eyes at bay.

A silver ring with intricate patterns that was once worn in Ronon's long hair had been placed on a leather bound necklace. It was worn around the male's neck as soon as his hair was removed, never to be taken off for three months straight until he and the woman of his choosing completed the blood oath. A simple cut to both their left hands which were then tied together with a silk like scarf. Words were spoken similarly to the vows men and women take during Earth weddings. The necklace would then be placed around the female to wear for a period of a month before she chose which hand the ring would like to be worn on.

Originally Jennifer thought to wear the ring on her left hand in conjunction with the beautiful diamond engagement ring.

However, with insistence from both Laura Cadman and Ronon on having an Earth style wedding, she complied to wearing it on her right ring finger.

Atlantis's CMO found the thought of the Satedan approaching the explosive's expert permission in marrying her a tad amusing. She could picture Laura trying her best to intimidate the former runner and convincingly look like she was to answer no, just so she could get a response out of him for future stories.

The night of the engagement, long after celebrating alone in their quarters, Jennifer revealed her knowledge of his home customs which gave meaning to the response he received when returned with freshly cut hair.

She also found it endearing that Ronon wanted to respect her traditions as much as possible, despite Atlantis having moved back to the Pegasus galaxy.

She gave him props, though.

He didn't make much of a fuss or question certain things as to why he wasn't allowed to see her dress or for a period time before the wedding.

Ronon just went with it. Knowing it would make her happy.

At first, she was hesitant.

Jennifer was never one for big parties or weddings.

However, the majority of Atlantis was insistent.

Even the new recruits, who hadn't known them for long, pushed them into celebrating.

Sheppard's constant response was, "it's good for morale," every time she made a point of refusing.

Eventually giving in, Jennifer agreed to the party everyone wanted. Everyone believed it was due to the constant pestering of that of Laura Cadman. However, the real reason was Ronon. He confided in her after a night filled with passion, his small desire for the Earth tradition. He wanted to experience the event he had seen in so many movies for himself. Something that he also knew her father would've wanted her to have.

Jennifer never told anyone of that conversation as her partner had a reputation to uphold.

With the help of Laura and a vast numbers of special favors by Colonel Carter, she planned, what in her mind, the perfect Atlantis wedding.

From the beautiful cake made by the kitchen staff to the flowers and decorations, it was perfect.

Staring over at the white dress that now hung in the corner of the room, Jennifer remembered the stacks of bridal magazines that were placed on every desk she owned. Constantly finding new ones being delivered by Laura in search of the perfect dress. Using whatever free time she had to search.

When she finally narrowed it, Samantha pulled a few strings and had both Cadman and her travel through the gate to the SGC. There, she was given the chance to try the dresses and whatever else was needed.

She blushed, remembering the conversation they two women were having in front of her about bridal lingerie.

On the chair by the dress lay Ronon's suit. _By god, he looks good in a suit,_ she thought. Her breath catching as soon as she saw him standing next to Colonel Caldwell, who had happily agreed to marry them.

Now it was all a happy memory.

Memories both she and Ronon would treasure forever.

The pair were given the next three days off as a substitute for a honeymoon.

It was then Jen wished, for the first time in her life, Atlantis was still back in the Milky Way.

They would've been given the opportunity to travel and experience a real honeymoon.

However, she didn't really mind.

Jennifer knew full well she'd be happy wherever she was as long as Ronon was with her.

In her mind, a typical honeymoon or day after the wedding day included a night or two at a hotel before jet-setting off to some tropical island for some private time. However, they weren't a typical couple nor did they live in a typical place. So Jen wasn't too shocked that the pair wouldn't be having a "traditional" honeymoon.

Instead of relaxing on a beach she was relaxing in bed.

Arms wrapped tightly around her providing warmth to her naked skin.

A movie playing in the background that she was paying little attention to.

Stacks of power bars, water and ready to eat meals already waiting on the small table thanks to Ronon's smart thinking of planning ahead. Stating that he wasn't let her leave the room for anything until they were halfway through day two.

Her fingers aimlessly danced across the tattoo that ran along his left arm during her reverie, indicating to Ronon that she was in no way paying attention to the movie on the screen.

"You okay little one?"

"Yeah. Just thinking."

"About?"

"Us. The past twenty-four hours and how wonderful they were," she replied.

A small chuckle escaped the figure behind her before placing a kiss on her bare shoulder. "They were pretty great," he said with a smile across his entire face. "However, I think my favorite part was when I took that dress off of you."

Jennifer laughed while shaking her head, "Yeah I bet it was."

Turning her head, their lips met. A slow, delicious kiss that promised more to come.

Pulling away, she stared into her husband's eyes. "I've been thinking." Moving into a more comfortable position so she didn't have to crane her neck, she continued. "As a surgeon, I can't really wear my rings all the time and I want to have a part of you with me even if I don't have them on."

"So what are you suggesting?"

"This," she said, running her hand across the tattoo. "It's part of your family crest, yes?"

Ronon nodded his head in response.

"Well… I was thinking maybe getting a smaller version of this, maybe just one line. Around my finger. So when I have my ring on it covers it but when it's off, it will be clearly visible."

Ronon didn't answer but just stared at his wife. His heart was swelling with affection for the woman before him. He understood her need to take the ring off each time he watched go into surgery. However, it pained him each time he saw the diamond and Satedan ring sitting in the little box she kept on her desk to keep them safe.

The thought that their relationship could simply end by the removal of rings in a more permanent fashion, never to be worn again, killed him.

Jennifer's desire to have something that represented him etched onto her skin, made him love her even more.

Ronon simply nodded at her request before leaning down to kiss his wife lovingly. "Only," he said before his lips started a trail from her ear down her neck, "if I can get something that represented you."

She didn't answer straight away, her brain too incoherent to process what he said. "Yes," she replied in between a moan of pleasure. Her hand made its way to his hair and gripped tightly. "What were you…... thinking of …...getting?" she voiced, trying her best to concentrate on the words and not the feeling of his lips.

"Your name. Same spot."

She nodded her head in approval.

Playfully nipping the shoulder Ronon replied, "Now, less talking, more doing."


End file.
